Termination Bliss
by LvKoopa
Summary: Larry's attempt to find out what's wrong with Ludwig...Does he find out? Well, instead of reading this read the story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Let it be known that I DO NOT own ANY of the Koopalings... So... No own. No sue.**

"_Hate._

_I often wonder why I felt this way towards myself. This feeling of hatred about myself. Is it normal to feel this way towards oneself? Do other people feel the same way towards themselves? What is the 'normal' way you have to feel about yourself? Is there even such a thing as a 'normal' feeling? Is there even any such thing as 'normal'?_

_King Dad always said not to have self-pity. To feel happy about ourselves. Yeah, sure. He doesn't know what happened. He has no idea. No. Idea."_

"Ludwig? Ludwig? Hey, Ludwig? Larry to Ludwig? Lu? Luey? Blue? Mr. Mozart? Beethoven?"

Ludwig blinked his eyes and saw Larry staring at him, "Huh? What? What is it, Larry?" Larry blinked, "Are you ok, bro? You zoned out and you weren't responsive at all... Is something bothering you? And you're not allowed to say nothing this time!" Ludwig stood up from the bench he was sitting on, "Uh, it's nothing, bro..." He walked passed Larry. Larry frowned and yelled, "Hey! I said, you weren't allowed to say nothing!" He followed Ludwig, "Come on! You can tell me! I thought we swore on telling each other everything!" They walked back into their father's castle. They reach Ludwig's room. Ludwig turned to look at Larry and spoke coldly, "Don't follow me, Lawrence." Larry spoke softly, "Ludwig, I won't tell anybody, I swear." Ludwig narrowed his eyes as he opened the door, walked in and shut the door. Larry stood there silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**No owwwn. No suuuue.**

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Screamed Lemmy, as he ran down the hallway of his father's castle. "DON'T WORRY, LEM, I'LL HAVE NO PROBLEMS CATCHING YOU!" Iggy ran after his tiny big brother. He got closer and closer to Lemmy. Lemmy tried to run faster but his little legs wouldn't obey. Iggy pounced on Lemmy as both of them started laughing loudly. Larry spotted them and walked over to them, "Hey guys." Lemmy and Iggy looked at him, smiling, "Hey!" Lemmy waved, as if Larry were across the road from him. Lemmy climbed onto Iggy's shoulder as Iggy stood up. Larry looked at them, "Uh, can I speak with Lemmy for a sec, Iggster?" Iggy looked at Lemmy then back at Larry, "Sure." He placed Lemmy back onto the floor. Lemmy looked up at his much taller brother, "I'll meet you in your lab, k?" Iggy smiled at Lemmy, "Ok, tiny big brother." He walked back to his lab. Lemmy looked up at Larry, "What's up?" Larry looked down at Lemmy, "Come to my room, Lem. We'll talk in there." Lemmy smiled, "K." They walked into Larry's room and Larry shut the door. They both sit on Larry's bed. Larry sighed, "Ok. Lemmy, I know, for reasons beyond me, Ludwig turns to you whenever he has a problem." Lemmy looked at Larry with a confused look, "I don't know what you're talking about, bro." Larry frowned, "Lemmy, it's time to be serious! I know this because Ludwig told me. Don't act stupid. I know you're not actually stupid, Lem." Lemmy blinked and smirked, "Lemme guess. You want me to tell you all I know about Ludwig, right?" Larry spoke, "Well, yeah. You could say that." Lemmy stopped smirking, "I know nothing that you wouldn't already know. Even if I happened to know some things you wouldn't know there would be no way that I would tell you. I swore on confiden...comfyden..." Larry interupted Lemmy, "Confidentiality?" Lemmy smiled, "Yep, that's the one!" Larry pleaded, "Please, Lemmy, tell me all you know about Ludwig! I need to know what's going on with him! You never know, by telling me all you know you could be saving his life!" Lemmy knew exactly what Larry meant by these words but he decided to play dumb, "Don't be silly, big brother isn't sick. He's not dying. He would have told me if he was dying." Larry narrowed his eyes. He knew Lemmy was playing around, playing dodge the subject, "Lemmy! Please! What can I do for you to tell me?" Lemmy stared blankly. Larry stared back at him. Silence filled the room. Lemmy moved close to Larry's ear and whispered, "You don't want to know what Ludwig has done or been through... You people will never understand us..." Larry got chills down his back as he widened his eyes. He was speechless. Lemmy walked out of the room. Larry was left in his room, wondering what Lemmy could have meant by that.


	3. Chapter 3

**No own. No sue. Blah blah blah.**

Larry sat in the castle's courtyard, "What could he possibly mean by 'us'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Roy appeared in front of him, "Yo! Sup, bro? You look down! Almost as down as Blue looked dis mornin'!" Larry frowned and looked up at Roy, "You noticed it, too, bro?" Roy chuckled a bit, "Hell yeah I noticed it. We all noticed it! Even Lemmy, man!" Roy moved his head closer to Larry, "Between you an' me, bro, I think Lems knows somethin' we don't." Larry sighed heavily, "I know that! I tried to get it out of him before but he just, uh, didn't tell me." Roy moved away from Larry, "Yeah, he aint tellin' nobody nothin'! I tried ta get him ta tell me, but..." Larry closed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, it sucks not knowing." Roy turned to walk away but Larry stopped him, "Wait, Roy." Roy looked at Larry, "Sup, bro?" Larry spoke, "Um, Lemmy said something to me, but, I can't make any sense from it." Roy sat next to Larry, "What was it?" Larry sighed, "Well, he said that I don't want to know what Ludwig has done or been through." Roy shrugged, "So? Dat jus' means he aint tellin' ya shit." Larry frowned and looked at the ground, "He also said that we, meaning the rest of us, will never understand them." Roy frowned, "Them? Does he mean we will never understand him an' Ludwig?" Larry looked at Roy, "I'm guessing so, but, that wouldn't make any sense unless what has happened to Ludwig happened to Lemmy." Roy smiled, "Dat's probably what he meant. Anyways, don't get too stressed 'bout it, Larry. I'm sure everythin''s fine." Larry narrowed his eyes, "No. I know everything isn't fine." He stood up, "And I'm going to find out what's going on." He walked back into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**You should know by now that I don't own the Koopalings... If you don't, then, OBVIOUSLY you haven't been paying attention! PAY ATTENTION! NO OWN. NO SUE.**

It was nighttime in Darkland and everyone was asleep. Everyone except for Larry. He laid on his bed thinking, _"What could it be? What would be so bad that not even Lemmy would tell me? I have to know! But, how on earth would I find out?" _Larry turned on his side and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Everything was quiet. A few hours passed by and Larry slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the clock and frowned. The clock read 4:05am. Larry closed his eyes, again. Suddenly, Larry's eyes shot open to the sound of something smashing, "What the fuck was that?" He stood up in a millisecond and ran out of his room into the hallway. It was dark. The only light was from the candles that lined the hallway walls. He walked down the hallway checking everyone's rooms as he passed by them. He checked Ludwig's room. No light could be seen from under the door so he assumed he was asleep. Larry thought to himself, _"I wonder where that noise came from? Oh, well, it might have been a Boo trying to scare me. Hehe. Sorry Boos, I'm not scared of you." _He turned away from Ludwig's door and started to walk down the hallway back to his room. As he was about to close the door he heard someone crying. It didn't sound like Bowser Jr.. Larry frowned and walked down the hallway, following the sound. Ludwig's room. Larry thought to himself, _"I knew it was you, big bro..." _He knocked on Ludwig's door softly, "You ok, big bro?" No answer. Larry frowned as he reached for the door handle. He knew it wasn't going to be unlocked, but, something was telling him to try to open it anyway. Miraculously, it was unlocked, "Bro?" He walked in, with caution. It was dark, the only light was from the one candle sitting on the bedside drawer. Larry scanned the room. No sign of Ludwig. Larry thought aloud, "I could have sworn I heard-" Ludwig's cold voice was suddenly heard from behind Larry, "What are you doing in here?" Larry almost jumped through the roof as he spun around, quickly, "Um, bro! I, uh, was just, um...leaving?" Ludwig narrowed his eyes, "I asked you a question and I demand a truthful answer." His cold voice sent chills through every inch of Larry's body. Larry looked down, seeing broken glass scattered all over the floor, "I was ju-" Ludwig interrupted him, "Look at me when you talk to me!" Larry looked up at his older brother, "I-I was just checking to see if you were alright. I'm worried about you, bro." Ludwig spoke coldly, "There's nothing to be worried about, Lawrence, I'm fine." Larry frowned, "But, you've been kinda distant, lately." Ludwig narrowed his eyes again, "And? That doesn't explain the reason why you are in my room." Larry sighed, "I heard somebody crying and it was coming from your room, so, I came to see if you were alright." Ludwig spoke, "You automatically assumed it was me who was crying?" Ludwig chuckled slightly, "Don't be so pathetic, Larry. I wasn't crying. Why would I be crying? Besides..." He walked into his bathroom, "...if I were crying, I don't see how you, or anyone else, would be able to help me." Larry watched Ludwig, who was fixing his hair in the candle light at 4:00 in the morning, "Why are you-" He stopped himself from even finishing his question, "Ah, never mind. All I was doing is seeing if you were alright. I'll leave now." Larry turned to walk towards the door when Ludwig spoke up, "Wait, Larry." Larry turned back around to face Ludwig, who was walking out from the bathroom, "What, bro?" Ludwig sat on his bed and motioned beside him to Larry, "Sit." Larry complied. Ludwig looked at Larry, "There is one thing I feel I must talk with you about." Larry spoke, "Yeah? What is it?" Ludwig sighed heavily, "Lemmy told me you tried to get information about me from him. Is this true?" Larry nodded, "Yeah, but, it was only becau-" Ludwig interrupted him, "I only wanted to hear a yes or a no and not one of your sorry excuses. Now, you must tell me, did he mention anything?" Larry shook his head a bit, "No. Except..." He silenced himself before Ludwig did it for him. Ludwig narrowed his eyes, "Except what? Tell me." Larry looked at the floor and Ludwig grabbed Larry's face, "Look at me, Larry! What did he tell you?" Larry looked at Ludwig, "Um, all he said was that the rest of us would never understand you and Lemmy and that I didn't want to know what you have done or have been through. That's all." Ludwig sighed heavily, "Good. So, he didn't tell you anything, basically?" Larry shook his head and looked down. It was at that time when he noticed something suspicious. He frowned and went to grab Ludwig's arm. Suddenly, Ludwig ripped it away from Larry, "What do you think you're doing, Lawrence?" Larry looked at Ludwig, "I saw something!" Ludwig frowned and stood up, "You saw something so you grab my arm? What are you insane?" Larry stood up, "Can I just see your arm?" Ludwig stared at Larry, frowning, "No!" He paused, "Get out, Lawrence!" At that moment, Larry was scared because he had angered Ludwig and because of what he saw so he quickly walked out and Ludwig shut the door behind him. Larry walked to his room rather quickly and laid down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clickety-click. Clackety-clack. Translation: No own. No sue. *sighs* I'm growing tired of writing this...**

"_At last...The pain has left me...I have finally escaped it...I'm finally free..."_

"KING DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! KING DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Bowser ran as fast as he could, following the sounds of Wendy screaming. He found Wendy standing in Ludwig's room crying. She immediately hugged him, "Daddy! Ludwig...He's...Is he...What's going...ON? I DIDN'T DO IT! I TRIED TO SAVE HIM!" Although Wendy wasn't making much sense at all, Bowser could just make out what she was trying to tell him, "Wendy?" He grabbed her shoulders, "Where is Ludwig?" Wendy continued to cry. Bowser frowned, noticing Wendy had blood on her hands. He looked at the bathroom door, noticing it was open. He walked into the bathroom and gasped. Ludwig was on the bathroom floor with blood surrounding him. Bowser looked at Wendy, "Get Kamek! NOW!" Wendy ran as fast as she could. She barged passed Larry on the way out. Larry looked at Bowser kneeling on the bathroom floor, "What's with her?" He looked around, "And where's Ludwig?" Bowser spoke quietly, "Just go to your room..." Larry walked closer to see what Bowser was doing, "King Dad, why are you kneeling on Ludwig's bathroom floor?" Bowser stood up and started to push Larry out, "Just go, Larry!" Larry got a glimpse of what was on the bathroom floor, his eyes widening, "Ludwig..." He looked at Bowser, "Is he dead? King Dad, is Ludwig dead? Tell me!" Bowser pushed Larry out of the room and sighed, "Look, Larry, I have no idea, ok. As soon as I find out I will tell you. In the meantime, stay in your room, please. Tell the others, too." Larry nodded, "Ok, dad." Larry ran to his room. Wendy ran back with Kamek. Kamek looked at Bowser, "What's the problem?" Bowser spoke, "Follow me." He walked into the bathroom with Kamek and Wendy following him. Bowser turned to look at Wendy, "Go to your room, Wendy..." Wendy spoke quietly between sobs, "But...Ludwig..." Bowser frowned, "Wendy, please, just go!" Wendy ran out crying. Kamek looked at Ludwig and waved his hands over him, "Hmm... I don't feel his presence anymore..." Bowser growled at Kamek, "WHAT?" Kamek dropped his hands beside him and looked up at Bowser, "I'm afraid he's dead." Bowser roared, "NO! MY KIDS WILL NOT DIE BEFORE ME! HEAL HIM, YOU IDIOT!" Kamek shook his hands, "B-But sire, once someone's presence is gone you can't bring them back! H-He's dead!" Bowser stormed out of the room. Kamek sighed and looked at Ludwig's lifeless body, "Why, Ludwig, why? Why would you do this to your father?" Bowser's voice could be heard in the hallway, "DILLAN! CLEAN LUDWIG'S BATHROOM UP!" Dillan, Bowser's main Koopa Troopa servant, came rushing in Ludwig's room with a mop and bucket. He watched as Kamek lifted Ludwig to take him away. Dillan sighed, "I always knew this day was going to happen...I just didn't know when..." Kamek nodded, "Yes, I always knew, also." He walked out with Ludwig. Dillan mopped up the blood on the floor. Larry walked into Ludwig's room, seeing Dillan cleaning, "Hey Dillan, where's Ludwig?" Dillan kept cleaning, "He's with your grandfather now, Master Larry." Larry looked at him in shock, "What? He's dead? But...how?" Dillan stopped to look at Larry, "Same way your mother died." Larry immediately ran out, crying. Dillan sighed and kept cleaning.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you have gotten this far, then, I'm surprised I haven't bored you to death with my story... *sighs* No own. No sue. Also, I know my story is horrible ._.**

After the funeral, Roy, Morton Jr., Iggy and Bowser carried Ludwig's casket to the burial site from the car. They placed it onto the straps that would lower the casket into the grave. A Koopa Troopa girl started to sing as Roy, Morton Jr., Iggy and Bowser lowered the casket into the grave. Once it was lowered, everyone started to throw flowers into the grave. Wendy walked up to the grave and spoke softly in between sobs, "Good bye, big brother..." She threw flowers in and walked away as Morton Jr. walked up, "Good bye, bro, see you when I get there..." Iggy walked up with Lemmy. Iggy was crying and Lemmy was crying into Iggy's leg. Iggy spoke softly, "Good bye, big brother, we will miss you..." Lemmy could barely speak, but, he managed to speak one word, "...Bye." Larry walked up, sobbing, "See you when I see you, bro..." Bowser walked up with Bowser Jr in his arms, "Good bye, my son..." Bowser Jr. looked and spoke softly, "Bye, bro..." He chucked a flower in. Kamek walked up to the grave and lowered his head, murmuring, "You're lucky you don't have to put up with your father anymore, Master Ludwig..." Dillan walked up and threw flowers in, "Rest in peace, buddy...Master Ludwig, we will all miss you..." Roy walked up, silently, he didn't feel sad the whole time, that is, until now. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He dropped to the ground kneeling and punched the floor, "Why? Why da fuck did ya do it, Blue? Why did ya decide ta leave us? Weren't we good enough fo' ya, huh?" He started crying as he spoke softly, "Why? I was da one...who was supposed...ta go...not you...Not you, Blue...Not you..." Wendy walked over to Roy and grabbed his hand gently, "Come on, bro...Let's go..." Roy looked at the grave and shook his head, "No...I don' wanna leave him...Not yet...It's too soon..." Bowser walked over to Roy, "Come, Roy..." Roy started crying as Wendy knelt down and hugged him. Lemmy kneeled beside Roy and hugged him. Lemmy spoke softly,

"We'll be with him someday...You'll see...Then we'll all be happy...to be with...big brother once again..."


End file.
